Wish You Were Here
by ScarredSkull
Summary: I decided to not keep all my songfics in one place, so now it's here. Robin has been gone for a long time, and when Raven finally locates him, she doesn't want to let him go. RobRae.


New Song I was inspired to write for c:

* * *

**Wish You Were Here - Avril Lavigne**

"You are just one fine little chick, Raven. The things I'd do to you-" Red X was cut off by a kick to the nose.

Delt by MY foot.

Robin shakes his head slightly, after the sickening crack rings out. He looks at me, a look of slight approval. I almost smile back at him, but instead pull up the hood of my navy-colored cloak, a slight frown on my face as I gave X a disapproving glare.

Back at the tower, I knew Robin was punching in the override code to my door. I looked up at him, my amethyst eyes brimming with tears. Damn, this boy might as well know me better than I know myself. The door glides shut behind him as he wraps his arms around me. I had discarded my cloak earlier, and stood there in my blue boots, leotard, and my belt. I let him hold me, burying my head into his neck. A few tears spilled, as he pulled me closer.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I know it reminds you." Robin whispers in my ear. I can feel his hand stroking my lavender locks, and his presence makes me feel better. Of course, I could couldn't care less about breaking Red X's nose. I would've broken more, had Robin not given me that little gaze that calmed me down during the battle. His words reminded me of the time when... When Red X had managed to use his sticky x's to strap the entire team to the wall. I had one over my mouth, and one that held me to a table. And that's when Red X raped me, after he had wheeled the table into another room. Ever since, he'd been hitting on me, and he always ended up unconscious.

_I can be tough, I can be strong_

_But with you, it's not like that at all_

_There's a girl that gives a shit_

_Behind this wall, you just walk through it_

I plopped on my bed, we had just battled Red X. It'd been awhile since 'it' first happened, but I didn't care.  
Robin wasn't there to comfort me.

He left without a trace, months ago. There was a man that popped up in Gotham, called Nightwing.  
Why can't I shake the feeling I've met Nightwing? Oh Yeah. That's because Nightwing is Robin.

Regardless of is he told us or not, I will recognize my best friend. So.. why did he leave us? Just up and gone one day? We had recruited Argent to fill his spot, and Cyborg was the leader. I was glad we picked Argent over anyone else... But I needed Robin. He was the only one who knew about Red X. About what he did to me. I remember him saving me from my father... And all the crazy shit we did. Sometimes, he'd say the most weird-ass, fucked up thought he could think of to get me to crack a smile

"Rae, what if Slade wore a pink tutu?"

"Hey, I can't seem to find my pink pom-poms. Have you seen them?"

"Rae-Rae's a cute name for a bunny, don't you think? I think so. Mumbo knew that, I think, that's why he turned you into a rabbit."

"What if Beastboy's really a fairy princess hiding in reality and pretending to be a guy to hide the fact that she's a lesbian?"

"Raven, look at the butterflies I had Starfire paint on my gloves!"

"Have you even wondered if turtles are really baby giraffes before the evolve?"

I can't seem to get over him leaving the team. Leaving me. I felt alone and stranded, and I knew there was something I should have told him that I didn't. But after Tokyo, I didn't think it mattered. I should've said something after he and Star broke up. Why didn't I? Maybe he wouldn't have left then. I feel such a current of emotions, so much confusion. The kind only he could help me with. I need him here, with the team.  
With me.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running though my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

I missed the crazy risks we'd take. I mean, he literally went to Hell and back for me. Above all odds, we risked our lives every day, being super heroes. Sometimes I can't decide if we're brave and incredably smart, or over-confident and incredably stupid for doing that. I think a little of both. So many crazy battles, brushes with death, sleepless nights spent looking for villians.

Yeah, we're probably crazy little fuckers.

But we were crazy little fuckers as a team.

And then he fucking disappeared.

I'd go to Gotham, track down Richard Grayson, and drag his ass back to the tower, if Cy would let me. But he said I'm not allowed. Leading me to believe Robin talked to him before leaving. So why didn't he tell me? Damn, theses are the kinds of problems that he'd help me with. I'd do anything for him to be here. Except he's not.

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

I stare up at the screen, the video playing on repeat.  
It's a man breaking out of jail, but before anyone can see his face, he pops a gold and black mask on his face.

"Slade broke out of jail." I say, under my breath.

"Any ideas on what we should do?" Argent asks.

"Not really. Robin had a knack for figuring out where Slade was or what he was up to. I don't have that knack. So either we try and track Robin down, or we try to find Slade." Cyborg says.

"Find Slade." I say.

"Why?" Cyborg asks. I've still been depressed for a while. Robin left eight months ago.

"Because. Robin doesn't want to be found. No matter how much we want or need him here, in his room, being a detective." I turn on my heel and leave.

"You know, Robin would usually be the one to go and ask her what's wrong. She won't open up to anyone else." Cyborg states, unknowing that I'm still within earshot. I go to my room, the tears welling up in my eyes.

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

I look out at the sunset, floating in the lotus position. I haven't watched a sunset since he left, a year ago this day. I'm seventeen now, same as him. His birthday was six days ago.

I was the only one that knew that.

Because he trusted me.

I trusted him.

I could be myself around him. I could cry, even smile a little... I felt comfortable around him. So where is he?  
In Gotham, playing hero again, being Nightwing, ignoring his past.  
Ignoring me.  
I would refuse to admit it to anyone but myself, but...  
I miss him. A lot.

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say it like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

The Titans disbanded a week ago.

How long have I been in Gotham?

Just six days.

I packed my bags the day we decided not to be a team anymore. Well, Beastboy and Cyborg still take care of crime in Jump, and I think Argent might've followed me here. Who knows. I saw Nightwing the other day, battling with a mugger. Where the hell was Batman? Oh yeah, no one's seen him since Nightwing got here. Is it possible... That he's dead? Is that why Robin left? Maybe. Probably. Seems logical.  
Sitting in my apartment, I look out the window, recalling some of the other off-the-wall and crazy shit he told me.

"Rave-y! I'm thinking about going with pink pants instead. What do you think?"

"Did you here? Aqualad and Beastboy are in a fight over who gets to marry a fish. Who do you think will win?"

"If I give you permission to temporarily poison Beastboy, can I help?"

"I can't remember! What's my favorite nail polish color? Light pink of hot pink?"

"Rae, what do you think of me dying my hair pink?"

I smile to myself, thinking about it. He seemed to use the color pink a lot. maybe he secretly like it. He always was trying to make me smile, becasue he liked seeing it. I can't believe I never realized that. I wish I could talk to him.

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running though my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

I remember the missions we did. The whole shenanagins with the Brotherhood of Evil, Robin 'killing' a guy in Tokyo... We've managed to find ourselves in some crazy situations. So how could he just abandon us? It's been a year and three months since he left, and two months since the Titans disbanded. And I still wish I could talk to Robin... Or Richard... Or Nightwing. Whatever or Whoever the hell he is.

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

I look around, before entering the cafe. I order a cup of herbal tea, and a muffin. I sit down, looking around. I'm wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, a silver necklace, and my blue boots. I was trying not to look like Raven, but hell, I'm a purple-haired, amethyst-eyed, half-demon child. So I wasn't trying too hard. I take my styrofoam cup and muffin, and leave, hugging my blue sweatshirt around me. I pull the hood down, and glance around the street. I sip my tea, and then take a bite of the muffin. I sit down on a park bench, glancing around in the darkness. I love this time, such blackness blanketing the city. Suddenly, on a rooftop, I see Nightwing. He's just sitting there, observing. I blink, stand up, and throw away my now empty cup and half a muffin. I can feel his eyes on me. He knows it's me, and I know it's him. We're quirky like that. I think back to last night, when I was looking back on the crazy shit we'd done. And then soon, the memories came flooding back, crazy shit he'd say to make me smile. Involuntarily, a smile graces my features.

"Who makes you smile like that?" A voice comes. It sounds... depressed. It sounds like Robin. I turn around, to where Nightwing is looking at me.

"You." I smile lightly.

"But I wasn't talking to you."

"Memories, Nightwing, memories."

"So, the Titans haven't forgot me?"

"Forgot you? No. It's been hard without you, though. And the Titans are no more."

"The Titans broke up?"

"It's been about two months." I whisper.

"And so you moved to Gotham, because...?"

"Do you honsetly think I wouldn't recognize my best friend?" I ask.

"I guess not. Do the others know?"

"Cy might. Starfire would remember from the time she went to the future, Beastboy's too daft to remember, and considering Argent followed me to Gotham, she might know."

"Hm. Hey Rae, why'd you come to find me?"

"You're my best friend, Robin."

"And Argent?"

"I don't actually know." I whisper, as he silently gets closer to me. I feel his arm slipping around my waist, and I can feel his breath on my lips. I shudder slightly, staring up into his mask.

"Are you sure she didn't come to make sure I don't break your heart?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about...?" I try. A smirk plays out on his lips.

"Rae, I figured it out while reflecting back on memories of the Titans. You were never around when Star and I were together, and after, you started to come out of your room more, and I realized there were several occasions yout tried to tell me." Robin whispers. I blink. To notice all this, he'd have to have done some serious thinking about me. I smirk back.

"I love you too, Robin." I whisper. Suddenly, his smirk disappears.

"Wasn't that supposed to be what I say to you?" He asks. I grin slightly.

"Maybe. Until I realized you had to have done some serious thinking about me. And even though I am your best friend, why would you do that? I then it hit me: You were thinking about me because you realized you were in love with me." I smirk at the boy.

"And people say I'm the cocky one."

"Hm. You're the only one to ever see this side of me." I cross my arms. Suddenly, his arm isn't around my waist anymore, and in a blink, he's gone. I look around.

"This isn't over, still have things to discuss." I say,and pull a card out of my pocket. It was my buisness card. I'd become an artist in the time I was in Gotham, I needed a way to pay my bills. I drop it on the ground, trun away, and start to walk away. A minute later, I turn around, and sure enough, the card is gone. I smirk, and continue on my way to my little meeting was nice, and even though he grabbed the card, it didn't mean he'd call. If he didn't though, the next time I saw Nightwing, that'd be a swift kick to the nose, just like I did to Red X about a year ago. Because at the end of the day, I still missed him, as if I yearned for him. And I probably did.

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

"Rae, let go of me." Robin says calmly.

"So you can disappear on me, Nightwing? I think NOT." I say, and clutch the fabric over his bicep tighter. He sighs, shaking his head slightly.

"You're as stubborn as ever," He says. "I wanted you to let go so I could put my arm around you."

So, as a result, I clutch the fabric on the left side of his abdomen, as his arm snakes around my shoulders. I smile lightly up at him.

"I approve of your Nightwing colors." I say. He smirks.

"You're the reason I picked them. They're the colors of your uniform." Robin says, and kisses my forehead. I blink up at him, contently staring at him, before looking down at my black leotard and blue cape.

"You're going to wrinkle or put a hole in my uniform, let go of me."

"No."

"Why?" he asks, his voice quiet. I stare up into the whites of his mask, a small sigh escaping my lips.

"Because, I'm afraid you'll disappear if I let go." I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh_

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go_

_Let go, let go, let go_

I rub my hands together anxiously.

"Rachel, calm down." Argent tells me. I wish she'd call me Raven, but right now, my alias is quite necessary.

"Toni, shush. I just wish he was here." I bite my lip. It still feels weird to use aliases.

"Chill the fuck out. He's through those doors, waiting for you. At the altar. And at least you don't have to walk down that isle next to Wally." She hisses. Beastboy, standing next to Starfire, looks up, his holographic jewelery turning him into a tan, blonde-haired and green eyed nineteen year old. Sometimes I forget that he's a year younger than Robin and I.

"Toni! Shut up, that's the love talking. You don't mess with the love!" He says, before Star tugs on his arm.

"Garfield, it is our turn to walk the isle." She says lightly.

"Okay Kori." He responds. She slides her arm through his, and the two start down the isle. Cyborg looks down at me, a small smile on his face. He'll be giving me away, and he's the only person I trust to do it.

"You look beautiful, Rachel." He says. I look down at my vintage-style, lace-adorned, floor-length, white dress. The toes of my navy blue converse high-tops pokes from underneath the hem. I smile back at Cyborg, as Argent and Kid Flash start there way down the isle. That means we're next.

"Thank you, Victor." I whisper, and a small smile graces my features. My lightly curled violet hair swishes slightly as we start down the isle, the bridal music starting softly. Robin turns to me, his electric blue eyes full of joy. The seem to glow ever so slightly as he takes in my dress, hair, and slightly gothic makeup. I grin slightly, working to keep anything from exploding as immense joy, love, and contentment pumps through my veins. Cyborg watches as I step up to the altar, taking my place next to Robin.

"Take care of her, Richard." He says, just loud enough for the three of us to hear. Cyorg release my hand, and as soon as he does, Robin takes it. I feel my small grin getting bigger and bigger as the ceremony starts.

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

My amethyst eyes take in the empty rooms. I walk through the house, panic slowly starting to pump through my veins. I'm the only one in this house. I gently kick aside a pacifier, looking around for a violet-haired cerulean-eyed girl, a ebony-haired amethyst-eyed boy, or my ebony-haired cerulean-eyed husband.

"Richard? Arella? Bruce?" I call, my panic rising ever so quickly. Suddenly I notice I piece of white paper on the kitchen table. I pick it up, my eyes scanning over the words.

**'Rachel-**

**I've taken our beautiful three year old girl and our handsome seven year old son to the park for a few hours. I didn't want to wake you from your nap. Love you, babe.**

**Don't worry about us,**  
**~Richard'**

My cellphone dings, and I open the text I recieved, and blink, a small smile crossing my face. It's a picture of Richard, his hair hangs loosely in his face, the twenty-eight year old's captivatingly blue eyes shining in happiness; Arella, a timid three year old with my violet hair, and she happens to share my pwer of dark energy, but her father's gorgeous eyes, and his fair skin; Bruce, a rowdy seven year old that possesses his father's ebony hair, flexibility, and ninja-like skills, but has my amethyst eyes and pale skin. I grin, and call Richard's number.

"Richard." I state.

"Rachel." He replies. In the backround, I can hear Arella shout, "Mommy!", making me grin.

"Why don't you three come home?" I ask.

"Rae, what's the rush? I take good care of them." He says.

"You know damn well why, Richard. Plus, I miss-"

"Yeah, you miss me, and you still think I'll disappear any moment. It's the usual stuff. Anyway, I'm sure Arella's about to blow something up she's so excited about you being on the phone. Here, talk to her."

"Arella?" I ask.

"Mommy! Do we really have to leave? I like it at the park!" She squeals.

"No, but you better calm down. You know what to do." I say, sternly, but happily.

"Yes, mommy! I'll go sit on the park bench and practice!" She says. She can't levitate or really do anything she wills yet, thank god. But it's a blessing and a curse. We don't have a levitating child, but her powers are uncontrollable and often blow things to bits. Suddenly it's Bruce on the line.

"Mom!" He says, using his I-want-something voice.

"Bruce, what do you want?" I say, unable to hide the grin in my voice.

"Well, Dad says if you miss us so much you should cmoe over here." He says. Suddenly, wanting to be with my family becomes unbearable. I teleport there, after hanging up.

"Rachel Grayson, is that you?" Richard calls. I grin, and run into his arms, as he swings me around in circles. We may be married with two kids, but we couldn't care less. We might as well be teens. Walking over to the swing set, I hold Arella on my lap, as Richard swings on my right side, holding my hand, and Bruce swings on my left, going as high as he can.

"Mom! Look how high I'm going!" He shouts. I look up, watching him swing way above my head.

"Bruce Grayson, if you jump off that swing-" I'm cut off as he launches off it, doing three flips in the air before landing on his feet. I shake my head, smiling.

"Nice one!" Richard grins.

"He's all you." I say, and Richard pokes Arella.

"And she's all you." He smiles. In this moment, I couldn't possibly ba any happier.

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

* * *

Enjoy! Review c:


End file.
